Terrible Twist In Fate
by Phoenix of Darkness 2
Summary: Haruhi's mother is killed when she is five. After her mother's death her father begins to beat her and her brother. But one year after her mothers death an unknown relative kills her father & Brother. Now the Morinozuka's have custody of her but she lives in a police station.
1. A Terrible Twist in Fate

Aloha, just another Idea. I own nothing, but a laptop. Kidding anyway on with the story.

The door to a known illegal drug trade was knocked down and a voice rang out. "Freeze, put your hands up NOW!" The speaker was fifteen year old Haruhi Fujioka or Koichi Gin as she was known by in the force. The only reason she was here was because of a great tragedy that happened when she was young.

_**The Past – Haruhi/Koichi's point of view**_

_It was a simple request of my mother that started all of this. _

"_Mommy, before you go can you take me and Miharu to go get some cake at the bakery?" I closed my eyes and hoped my mom would agree to take me to the bakery before she left for a long time for a big case she was working on._

"_You know I'd do anything for you honey," she said sweetly._

"_Yay," Miharu shouted as he ran over to daddy. "Daddy, daddy did ya hear what mommy said? Did ya?"_

"_Yes Miharu I heard you. Now go have fun," he said without looking up from his paper. Mommy then helped Miharu put on his red coat, then she helped me put on my blue coat, and then she put on her yellow coat. We walked half a kilometer to the nearest bakery in front of a park. In front of us was little boy with blond hair holding a bunny and a taller dark haired boy standing protectively next to him. _

"_Hi," said the blonde boy quite chipper. "What's your name? My name is Mitskuni and this is my cousin Takashi." He then pointed to the taller boy next to him._

'_Are you here alone," asked Miharu curiously with his head to the side._

"_Yup," replied Mitskuni. "I've got Takashi here to help protect me, and I know how to take care of myself." He was still facing us when it was his turn to order._

"_Hey," I said getting his attention. "You're up." He turned around and saw that it was his turn to order._

"_Thanks," he said to me then turned back around to place his order. "I want one strawberry cake, two chocolate cakes, one carrot cake, and one ice cream cake." The baker simply went to the back and pulled out the asked cakes. Mitskuni handed the baker the money and went outside and sat at a table._

"_Three slices of strawberry cake to go please," asked Miharu sweetly. The man quietly cut two slices from a strawberry cake and put them in a small white box. I handed over the money to the man, picked up the box and left with my brother and mother._

_I looked at the table where the blond boy was. He was gobbling the cake at the speed of light when Miharu pointed at some men in the park and said, "Mommy what are those guys doing." As soon as the words left his mouth the men opened fire. My mother saw them point the gun at the blond haired boy, so she ran in front of him as the bullet was almost to him. _

"_Mom," Miharu and I screamed as we watched her fall and the blood. I then felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I fell to one knee as my brother turned to look at me. As this was happening the blond haired boy had finished his cake and was gone._

"_Get inside the shop and stay down," I ordered Miharu. _

"_But you and mom," he said near tears._

"_It's okay. Just get outta here. NOW!" This caused Miharu to run into the bakery and hide. As he did that I slowly walked over to my mother's body and retrieved her phone and dialed 911(A.N. just using the Americans police number) _

"_Yes this is police, what is your emergency," asked the dispatcher._

"_My mother's been shot," I said hysterically. "And the men are still shooting. Please help."_

"_Remain clam help is on the way." In fact just a few minutes later the police arrived and arrested the two crazed shooters. The paramedics came and pronounced my mother dead on scene, they treat my wound, and the other peoples as well. _

_Miharu came out of the shop and said, "Are you okay?" I was sitting on the bumper of the ambulance._

_I nodded my head yes, but I never brought it back up. _

"_Where's mommy," he asked worried. I pointed to a gurney with a black body bag as my head hung low. "She… she… she's dead." He sounded heart broken. I simply nodded my head yes. He hugged me and squeezed my bad shoulder. I just winced at the pain; I had to comfort my little brother. I couldn't cry no matter how badly I wanted to I just couldn't._

_I walked home with my brother crying on my shoulder. We soon reached home where dad was watching the news._

"_The deaths from this shooting include the following: Ryo Matsunaga, Kyo Shido, Kotoko Fujioka. My father turned the T.V. off and turned to face us. I stood protectively in front of Miharu as our father ran at me and grabbed my neck._

'_Your mother's dead because you wanted cake. How selfish can you be," he shouted tightening his grip. Miharu ran up and began pounding on his leg. He noticed this and kicked him against the wall. I became enraged at this and scratched his face with my finger nail causing him to hiss and drop me. _

_I ran over to check on Miharu. He was alright he would just have a bit of bruising. I quickly dragged him into his room and locked the door with both of us in it. We knew our life as we knew it was going to be turned upside down._

_I was beaten around every day for a year. Miharu was spared to a once a week beating. Sometimes I was able to keep him from getting beaten. Then one day, a man broke into our apartment. He first attacked our father, who was currently beating me in the face. He stabbed him in the chest and then slit his throat. _

_Miharu screamed bloody murder as he ran for the phone. He got the phone, but not the police. The man got to him and took out a gun and shot him quickly putting him out of his misery._

_He then turned to me and said, "You and I are much alike. I will not tell you our relationship yet, but before I leave I will make this as painful as possible for you, but I will not kill you. I call this revenge against him," he said pointing to my father. He then began to slice me, stabbed me a little, and punched me._

_He did not strike me in any place that could kill me, be he caused a lot of pain. As soon as he left I grabbed the phone and called the police for a second time in my life. _

_The paramedics escorted me to the hospital where they bound stitched the stab wounds and bound the rest. The police asked me if I knew who attacked me I told them the same thing he told me. The officers left after getting all of the information they could, but as they left doctors entered._

"_Haruhi," said the doctor. "I'm sorry to inform you that your brother and father are dead. I cried for my brother for my father I felt nothing._

"_I'm sorry for your losses."_

_I said, "I don't care about my father." This caused shock to come across his face. "He beat me and my brother after my mother's death. I am sad and happy. I am sad because I've lost my little brother for no good reason. But I'm happy that Miharu's troubles are over and he's with mother again." _

"_Well we're going to bind your wounds then take you to your new home. Okay?" _

"_Do they know my name, gender, and etcetera?"_

"_No," he said confused._

"_Then can you hand me those scissors, so I can cut my hair." He handed me the scissors and a mirror. I carefully cut my long hair into short jagged hair. I cut my bangs in the same manner so that I looked like a boy. "From now on call me Koichi Gin." The doctor nodded and called in a nurse_

_The nurse came in and rebound my wounds. After that she picked me up and put me in a wheel chair, took me down to the main entrance where a limo was waiting._

_I was put into the limo it was quite lonely._

"_Excuse me," I said to the driver._

"_Yes sir," said the driver curious._

"_No need for the sir, but where are we going?"_

"_To the Morinozuka estate, it's only about five more minutes until we get there." I nodded my head._

_**Morinozuka estate- Past – Haruhi's Point of View**_

"_Welcome," said a few maids and butlers._

"_Hi," I said depressed. I followed the one maid who asked me to follow her. I was lead into a room with a long table and everyone sitting on the floor. There was an adult man, an adult woman, a boy around five, and a boy about nine or so. I walked shakily over to the table and sat down on the floor next to the elder looking of the boys. I was directly across from the mother._

"_Hello," I said, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka._

"_Hello," said the woman cheerfully. "My name is Sakura. This is my husband Akira, my youngest son Satoshi; he's five, and finally my eldest son Takashi; He's..." As soon as I heard that name I bolted up and ran outside of the dining room and into the garden where I began to throw up._

"_Why's he throwing up momma," asked Satoshi, which for a reward got a slap on the head. "Owe, sorry."_

"_What's wrong," asked Akira concerned._

_I looked up at him and wiped the vomit off of the corner of my mouth. "I hate that name," I said as I bent over to throw up again._

"_Takashi," asked Satoshi confused. Hearing the name again caused me to have a new bout of nausea. _

"_If I may ask," said Sakura politely, "why do you hate that name? I stood up made sure I wasn't going to upchuck again and went back into the room and sat down at my original seat. _

"_One day my brother, Miharu, mom, and I went to a bakery near our house." Hearing this Takashi looked over at me confused. "Well in front of us was this kid named Mitskuni and his cousin Takashi," after I said this all of the family members looked at Takashi. "My brother was talking to them and Mitskuni said that it was Takashi's job to protect him, when I reminded him it was their turn to order. The blond kid ordered like five cakes for himself and he went outside at one of the tables and began to eat them. We had just gotten our cake when my brother noticed some weird guys in the park. As soon as the words had left his mouth they both pulled out their guns and began to shoot. My mother ran in front of Mitskuni before a bullet hit him, but it cost my mother her life. Then I was shot in the shoulder, and after I had made sure my brother was safe I looked back at the table and the kid was gone. I hated him for that but I had to get help so I crawled to my mother's body and got her phone and called the police. So long story short I hate that name because that kid was supposed to protect the blond, but didn't" I said as I got up and began to walk away. "And because he wasn't there my life became a living hell." I left the room, the people staying were shocked._

_**Outside the Morinozuka estate**_

_I ran down to the nearby police station. When I came in I got some strange looks. "Excuse me," I said to the police man at the desk. "I'd like to help or join the police."_

"_And why would you like to do that," he asked._

_So I answered, "Because when I was five my mother was senselessly murdered. After that my father beat me for about a year and then he and my five year old brother were murdered by someone supposedly related to me." I stated this so matter-of-factly that he didn't believe me at first. In fact he tried to throw me out until one of detectives working on my case came out of his office._

"_Hello Haruhi," he said. "Remember anything from your father and brother's murders." This shocked the guard so much that he loosened his grip on my arm. I wiggled out of his grasp and into the sheriff's office._

"_Excuse me sir," but could you hire me here." I bowed and hoped he would agree._

"_Very well," he said. For once in a long time I smiled. "I know the heartache you've been through and I think you could help here anyway. A lot of the older police are retiring and new recruits are coming in anyway so why not." _

_I ran up and hugged him, "Thank you and do you mind if I sleep here I'll pay for my own clothes and food and I'll come after school every day." He nodded his head yes and I hugged him again, but this time he hugged me back._

"_You're welcome. I know how hard this is for you." I then ran out of the police station and back to the Morinozuka household. I jumped over the gate, because I'd always been very agile and had lots of leg strength. Well and also because of the certain points in the gate where I could use them as footholds._

_When I got back into the estate everyone was rushing around looking for something. "Need some help," I asked Akira. He looked at me angrily._

"_Yes," he shouted. "Where have you been?"_

"_Police station for two reasons, 1) I wanted to see how they were coming along with my father and brother's murderer and 2) I needed a job," I said before I walked off and into the kitchen and began to make myself some curry. I felt a presence behind me and said, "Need something Mori." _

_When he said nothing I turned around, "Want some Curry. Oh and because I can't stand that name I'm gonna call you Mori. Kay?" He nodded his head._

"_Yes to the Curry or the name thing."_

"_Both." I nodded my head and added a few more ingredients into the food. _

"_Eat up," I said as soon as it was done. I ate mine in a fairly fast manner. The last time my father had fed me was about a week ago. I got up which caused Mori to look at me. _

_He handed me his plate and he got up as well. I took both plates and quickly washed them as soon as I was done with that Mori took me to the family's dojo. He taught me the basics of Karate and Kendo._

"_Repayment for the food," was all he said before he walked away. _

_**THAT NIGHT AT DINNER**_

"_Excuse me Sakura," I said._

"_Call me mom."_

"_Mom, I will be going to my old elementary school for the time being," I said to the surprise of everyone at the table. "Before you say anything, I will be staying at a friend's house for a while. I will drop by when possible, okay?"_

"_If that is what you wish," she said. I nodded my head and took my dishes to the sink, washed them, dried them, and put it away. I went to where my stuff was and vanished._

_I did not come by that often because they were always at the Haninozuka's house when I came over for the holiday, so I lived at the police station. And that's how eight years passed helping the police._


	2. A New Mission

I don't own characters. Also when it's my point of view I'll refer to Haruhi as a girl. But when it' s Someone else's point of view I'll put Haruhi as a He.

-Present- Haruhi Point of view-

Now I'm fourteen and a cop of eight years. The station is my home, the other officers my family, and catching criminals is my life. To hide who I am from Mori and others I wear a snow white wig, sea green contacts, and go by the name Koichi Gin. Now back to the illegal drug bust.

I yelled, "Freeze, put your hands up NOW!" I got their hands up, but they were on guns. Then I heard the shots ring out. I was just barely able to dodge two of them, but the third hit me in my leg.

"Great. That's gonna put a damper on my kendo, karate, and judo career," I said as I ran up to the closest guy and grabbed his gun with my left hand. With my other hand I quickly wrapped it around his neck and pointed my gun at his head and the second gun I had captured at the other men. "You move and I'll shoot."

This caused him to stand still and his other three buddies to stop as well. "If you don't wanna die put your guns down. NOW!" they did as I said and at that moment the other cops got there.

"Put your…," Kyo, another officer, stopped mid-sentence. He and the others observed the scene before them, which was basically a fourteen year old girl subduing four grown men.

"Can you help me cuff these kids," I asked nonchalantly. This snapped the others out of their daze. Kyo and three others came and put the cuffs on the men while I went out to the ambulance to be treated. They cleaned the two bullet holes in my leg; the bullet had entered and exited my leg. Then they bandaged it. "You should refrain from doing your martial arts tournaments. Okay?"

"Got it," I said with a fake smile. Great I can't compete in the kendo, karate, or judo tournaments this year. Damn it.

Back at the station

Kyo turned and looked at me and asked, "So, you're going to do the kendo, judo, and karate tournaments?"

"Yep," I said without looking up from my paper. "I really didn't care what the doctor said I need something else to do."

"How about just one," he suggested. I could tell he was concerned, he was a good friend to me, joined when he was eighteen and I was eleven, and worried about my welfare. I sighed.

"Fine," I said putting down the paper. "I'll do kendo this year and not judo and kendo."

"Alright, we'll try and come down and see some of the matches. Okay?" He still seemed concerned that I wasn't listening to him not like I normally did anyway.

Tokyo Kendo Tournament

"First round Koichi Gin and Takashi Morinozuka," came over the loud speaker. I came with all of my kendo equipment on, except for the helmet as I entered the ring. "Hey Morinozuka," I said haughtily, "Ready to lose. Again." He just scowled at me, and then I heard the referees say, "Ready go."

I was able to block every strike he came at me with and I final hit him with a Men-bu or head strike, "Head strike," I shouted as I made contact with his helmet. We did this one more time when I came out the winner of the match.

"Nice job Koichi," said Kyo happily. "Oh and I'm sorry, but I have to leave soon." He began to rub the back of his head in discomfort.

"Thanks for coming," I said but then I noticed Takashi, "see ya later." I jogged over to him an extended my hand. He reached out and shook it but in his eyes I saw anger.

"Well I'm gonna go before you somehow manage to kill me by staring hatefully," I said playfully. He looked at me as if surprised I could see the emotion in his eyes.

The rest of the tournament went off without a hitch. I came out in first place, by the end. The only person giving me a little bit of difficulty really was Hitori Kumohera. He got a head strike first, but then I got my two points in with little difficulty and won.

After the tournament, I went back to the station in a black graphic tee with skulls and other stuff, jeans, a chain, and vans. As soon as I entered the station the lights flashed on and balloons came up then and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!" Then Kyo came up and gave me a hug.

"What's this for," I asked surprised and thankful I didn't pull out my gun. I looked at my watch and it was only four o'clock. "It's a little early for a drinking party."

"You got accepted into Ouran," said Kyo happily. I hugged him back. It was a little bit awkward.

"I can't believe I got in. Now I can accomplish my dream to become a lawyer like my mother and little brother." I was truly happy.

"Here," said Kyo as he handed me a brown stuffed dog and a heart shaped locket. When I looked back up at him, shocked, he was blushing. "I didn't get you these. You see the police found these while looking over your old apartment during the investigation, and we thought this would be a good acceptance gift for you."

I gave everyone in the room a hug and then shouted, "Lets party." Of course during the party a few people had to leave, but I didn't mind. I knew they had to do their jobs. As the party was winding down, around ten, the chief called me into his office.

"Koichi," he said. To explain he called me this because I wanted to forget my past as Haruhi Fujioka. "Since you will be going to Ouran next year we have a privet assignment for you." He passed a folder across the table. I began to read the contents.

_Dear Miss, Fujioka,_

_I am pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into Ouran Academy on our scholarship. Although you will be a fairly normal student, I'd like you to keep my son and his friends safe. I feel that he has a target on his life. There is also a rumor that some students are dealing drugs, and I'd like you to find that out and stop it as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Chairman Suoh. _

I sighed. Looks like I won't be bored at least. "I accept the mission and its terms," I stated simply.

The chief nodded his head and said, "You will live with the Morinozuka family again for this mission, and will not tell them what you have been doing with the Police. Do you understand!"

"Yes, sir," I hate going through this I feel like a military soldier in a video game.

"Dismissed," he practically yelled. I walked out of the room, went upstairs to where the break room was and grabbed all my belongings. I only owned a fair amount of clothes, which I kept in a duffel bag, some binding, a black IPod, which Kyo made the joke of saying black like my soul, and two pairs of vans and a pair of dress shoes.

I remembered I had to go back to the Morinozuka's, so I went to the bathroom and removed my wig and sea green contact lenses. I threw away the contacts and hid the wig in the box that had my name on it by the couch. Don't want the Morinozukas to know I'm Koichi Gin. They hate him. I gave a slight chuckle at the thought and continued to pack.

I had to force myself to remember the brown stuffed dog and a heart shaped locket that was down stairs. Inside the locket was a photo of me, my mother, my father, and Miharu. On the other side was a picture of my dad, mom, and brother smiling at me as I snapped the photo. 'I still remember the day I got the locket,' I thought smiling.

Past Haruhi's Point of View

"Merry Christmas," said my mother and father waking me and my brother up from our slumber. My brother and I quickly shot out of bed and ran into the small living room. On my side there was a beautiful heart shaped locket with two pictures of the family that we had taken in the park. I had also gotten a few books, much to my surprise. My brother had gotten a brown Labrador stuffed animal, a few toy cars, and the power ranges DVD.

This was the last Christmas we had as a family because on my fifth birthday, February 4, my mother would be shot fatally and die. On my sixth birthday my father and little brother would be killed in front of me, while I was stabbed, cut, and punched.

_**Present-My Point of view**_

Haruhi walked down the stairs, grabbed her stuffed dog and locket, put the locket on the dog and put the dog in the duffel bag and, said goodbye to everyone and left. She walked to seven- eleven and bought a dozen eggs. It was almost midnight by the time she arrived at the gates of the Morinozuka's. She scaled the gates and walked into the dining room, where she began to boil the eggs.

After they had finished boiling, she put them in a bowl and wrote a note that said 'In case you want a snack.' Shadow then went into the garden, dropped her bag off at the base of a large tree, and finally climbed it. She found the largest branch and tried to sleep.


	3. Meeting Some People From The Past

_**THE NEXT MORINING **_

Takashi woke up at 6:00 in the morning like any other day, but something felt wrong. _It feels like there is an extra presence in the household. _He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast when he saw the boiled eggs on the counter. '_Who made these,' he thought. _ He looked outside to the garden, where he saw a duffle bag at the base of the tree. He walked to the base of the tree and looked up. He saw a figure in the tree and went into attack mode.

He struck the tree causing it to shake and Haruhi to fall out. She was falling head first but she did sort of a front flip motion and landed on her feet and grabbed her bag.

"What the hell was that for Onii-san," said Haruhi as she put the pack on one shoulder. Takashi looked surprised. _This guy must be delusional. _He backed away from him (her) and ran into the house. He quickly went into his parents' room, who normally didn't get up until 6:30.

"What is it Takashi," asked his mother. Takashi didn't answer; he just grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the garden followed by Akira. When they arrived at the garden they were surprised to see their son (daughter).

"Haruhi," said Sakura surprised as she walked towards him (her), "What are you doing here?" _'Wait," thought Takashi. 'He's my brother! Now I remember he came for a few days, then left.'_

"Am I not allowed to be here," she asked nonchalantly as she was walking back into the kitchen ignoring Mori and Akira. After they recovered from the shock they quickly followed her. When they reached the kitchen, she was adding salt to a peeled egg. "Sup," she said leaning against the counter

"Not to be rude," said Akira, "but why did you suddenly come back after eight years of avoiding us." Hearing this caused something inside Haruhi to snap.

"I tried visiting you," she yelled, "but you were never here. Sometime I would wait for days and you still wouldn't return." She was beginning to calm down as she continued. "After that I stopped even trying." She was smirking at the end of her little rant. Sakura came and gave her a hug as a single tear slid down her face. Haruhi sighed.

"It's fine." She walked down the hall and found an empty room except for a bed, a closet, and a few shelves. She unpacked her dog wearing her locket and put it on the bed, and then pulled out her IPod and threw the bag into the closet. She hopped on the bed and tried to get some more sleep.

_**SATOSHI'S ROOM - SATOSHI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I woke up at 7:00. I walked into the kitchen/dining room and saw my family sitting and talking. I stood by the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Why did he suddenly return," asked my mother worried. "Did something bad happen to him?"

"Calm down dear. Although he was never taught martial arts, he can handle himself," said my father trying to calm my mother.

"I taught him the basics," said Takashi quickly. I walked to the table and sat down on the floor. (an: I was thinking that they would have a table only a certain height, and would sit on the floor.

"Who are you talking about," I asked everyone at the table. They all looked at me sheepishly, well except Takashi.

"Do you remember that boy who stayed for a few days at our house," asked my father. I nodded my head. I remembered the kid who threw up just because he heard Takashi's name. "He's going to stay here. I think," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I plan on staying here throughout high school," Haruhi said as he walked in the room. "But I will be out of the house a lot, but always be back for dinner, which I suppose is at six." My mother nodded at his vague question.

"Morinozuka," he said to my brother, "come." Takashi simply followed him out of the room with the blank expression of his.

_**HALLWAY-MY POINT OF VIEW**_

Haruhi led Takashi down the hall as she spoke to him. "Morinozuka, I'd like you to teach me all that you know." Takashi kept his blank expression as he followed her. "I need to be able to protect myself. Do you agree?" Takashi nodded his head and Haruhi could sense that. "Then how about weekdays you teach me?" Once again he simply nodded his head. "Okay see you tomorrow morning eight o'clock sharp." She then bolted down the hall and soon vanished from his sight.

Takashi made his way back to the kitchen very confused. _So my estranged brother suddenly reappears in my life and wants me to teach him? I'm so confused. _When he reached the kitchen his parents and brother were gone, and there was a message on the answering machine. He went over a pressed the play button.

"_Takashi, Tamaki suddenly planned a day out for us. Meet me at my house now please. Oh and bring some cake." _

The message ended there. Takashi quickly grabbed his sandals then left to meet with his friends and cousin.

_**OUTSIDE-HARUHI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Now what to do," I asked myself as I walked outside the Morinozuka gates. I heard them opening and saw Morinozuka standing there. "Was sup," I asked curious.

"Meeting," was all he said as he began to walk away.

"Kay later," I said walking off in the opposite direction. I decided to go to Katashi's house. _I wonder how he's been doing. It's been almost a year since he went to live with his wealth grandparents. I remember the day I found him on the street._

_**PAST –HARUHI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_It was a rainy day. I was only eleven, when I saw down an ally a boy probably a year older than me crouching beside a trash can while the rain fell onto him. "Are you okay," I asked him because he was crying, trying to use the rain as cover. _

_He shook his head no. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Parents," he stated shakily. _

"_Parents what?"_

"_Taken. Dad shot," he finished through tears and chocking sobs. I sighed knowing that feeling of losing everything in one moment. I held my umbrella over him as I got him up. I supported him all the way to the police station. _

"_Kyo, get a blanket and some coco, we need to warm him up before he gets sick." Kyo quickly grabbed a blanket while another officer got the coco. After we got him calmed down and warmed up, he began to tell us what happened._

"_A guy broke into our house. From what I could hear, it sounds like he shot my father and captured my mother. I was able to escape, because I was by the back door at the time. I don't know why they would target us. We're just a middle class family." He started to get more hysterical towards the end._

"_No, actually your mother is the sole heiress to the Yamaguchi Company. Although her parents disowned her when they found out she was in love with a commoner, as they call us. I think they probably think they can get some sort of ransom. So technically you are a rich," I explained to him. It took him a few minutes to process this information, but when he did he bombarded me with questions. I answered each one of them and then proceeded to ask him what he knew. _

_With his help we were able to located his mother, but his father was found deceased. The mother had also taken a few life threating injuries. She died at the hospital from infection. Katashi's grandparents sued the hospital for improper treatment and won and Katashi went to live with them. I ended up visiting him quite often. He was in shock for a while, but got over it after a few months and we became fast friends. _

_**PRESENT-KATASHI'S HOUSE-HARUHI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

'_Now he's going into his second year of high school at Ouran as well.' _I pushed the buzzer on the intercom and heard Yuki, their butler, answer.

"Hello what business do you have here," asked a slightly tired Yuki. I could understand why he was tired, it was only 7:30.

"It's me Yuki. Can you buzz me in?" I watched the gates open without a word from Yuki. "Thanks," I said through the intercom. After a fairly long walk up their drive way I arrived at an opened door. I walked inside, took my shoes off and made my way upstairs.

I quietly snuck into Katashi's room, and shouted, "Wake up! Don't you know it's time for your privet lesson?" I was mimicking his attendant's voice.

"Five more minutes," he said pulling the covers up and rolling over.

I switched back to my normal voice and said, "Get up you bum!" I kicked him off of his bed.

"Owe. What the hell was that for Koichi," he whined.

"For not getting up, now get up before I kick you again." Not wanting to be punished again, he quickly went into the bathroom and got changed.

When he came back out I explained to him that I got accepted into Ouran High School. I also told him he would have to call me by my birth name, Haruhi. Though for the rest of the day I beat him at all of the video games and sports. When I looked at the clock, after a while it was already 5:50 p.m.

I told him I had to go home for dinner and we said good bye, while I made the ten minute run back to the Morinozuka's.


	4. People With Pasts Like Hers

Please review or I might die. Just Kidding Anyway I do not own Ouran in any way, shape, or form. I'm Sorry it took me forever to post this chapter, but I have attention problems. Somehow I always end up playing Solitaire or Mahjong instead of writing or it's late at night (when I usually write) and I'm watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S (Awesome Show). I was also working on A MULAN STORY. Anyway, Back To the Story.

* * *

THE STREET-MY POINT OF VIEW

As Haruhi ran down the street to her new home, she began to count down in her head. When she reached the gated she was at ten. 'Five,' she thought as she jumped over the gate. 'Four,' she continued as she landed and rolled. 'Three,' she thought as she ripped off her shoes at the door. 'Two,' she thought as she tore down the hall. "One," she said aloud as she slid into her seat next to Takashi as the maid finished putting food on the table.

"Told you I would be here didn't I," said Haruhi as she reached for the closest Tempura bowl to her.

"Yes," said Akira after he finished his mouthful. Other than the jabber of Satoshi, it was quiet. That was until five minutes later Haruhi had finished her food and got up. "Where are you going," asked the patriarch of the Morinozuka family as the rest looked on.

"A friend's, I said I would be here for dinner and to sleep. That was it." She walked out of the dining room leaving a confused family in her wake. Haruhi slipped her vans back on and walked back to Katashi's.

KATASHI'S HOUSE-HARUHI'S POINT OF VIEW

I once again went over her usual process of dealing with Yuki. When Haruhi reached the front door, Katashi was waiting for her. "So when are the others getting here," Haruhi asked him as I took off her shoes.

In response he held up five fingers. "Kay," I said as I went the stairs with him. "Okay, so you go to Ouran too right," I asked as I grabbed a water bottle from his mini-fridge. He nodded his head as he got his drum sticks out of the draw. "Think you could drop off a drum set and some guitars in the third music room?"

At this, he nearly toppled over, "I don't think soooo. And before you explode at me, it's because a host club does business out of there."

"I know," I said causing him to topple over completely. "I have to do something with them, so I thought we might have some fun with it anyway. So, maybe by the second week or something could you have the stuff in there?"

"Probably," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Aren't the others supposed to be here by now," he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," I said as I pointed out his window. "There they are." Indeed there were four people coming up the long walk way. They both walked down to the front door and I gave the black haired boy named, Masaaki Abe, a noogie.

"Hey," said the black haired boy. "Stop that, it hurts Koichi."

"Oh yeah, I've already told Katashi about this, but you guys are going to have to call me Haruhi now. That was my birth name, before the 'accident'." They all nodded. "Anyway," I said as I wrapped my arms around Masaaki's neck as we walked towards the garage. "Some time when Katashi gets the instruments set up, we can all go practice at Ouran."

"You got accepted," everyone but Katashi yelled at me and Masaaki pulled away from me and faced me.

"Yeah," I said to them. "But I have to do a little work. But I don't care whatever it takes to become a lawyer." They all nodded as before they turned around and continued towards the garage. 'I remember when I found the four of them huddled together in an abandoned building,' I thought.

* * *

**_PAST –HARUHI'S POINT OF VIEW- WARNING DESCRIBSE WOUNDS_**

_It was two weeks after I had found Katashi. I was walking down a relatively nice neighborhood, when I heard a noise coming from a boarded up house. I went around to the back of the house and found a small area where I could enter._

_I crawled through the opening and into a very dark house. I grabbed the little flashlight I always kept in my pocket and turned it on. The second I walked around the first floor of the house, I could tell someone was living here and was wounded, because there was dried blood on the floor. When I walked into the upstairs bedroom I flashed my light on four scared children. Huddling together were two girls and two boys. _

_I slowly approached them, turned off the flashlight, and said, "It's okay, I promise not to hurt you. I can get you help and we can tend to your injuries." I pulled some of the candy I had bought out of my pocket and offered it to them. Each kid hastily grabbed some of it and ate it. "What are your names?" _

_At this they all froze, but gave me their names. The blonde haired girl, I could tell because I had heightened my senses, said, "Etsuko Sato." She sounded disgusted and looked away as she said it._

_The brown haired girl followed the blonde and said, "Rin Ashia." She looked sadly at the ground as she said her name._

_The black haired boy said, "Yasha Hideki." He looked straight ahead, but there was a sadness you could feel even without the light._

_The brown haired boy said, "Koji Okada." _

"_Good, but I sense you don't like those names." They all looked up at me in surprise, like they were shocked someone finally understood. _

'_Yeah," said the blonde haired girl as she stood. She appeared to be a two years older than me. "We all hate our names, because they are the exact opposite of each of us. My name means joyful child, but I was anything but that in my home." She pointed to Rin. "Her name means cold, but she is as warm as a summer day." She turned and pointed at Yasha. "His name means demon, but he is a ray of light in the darkest of times." Finally she pointed to Koji and said, "His name means shining second son, but he can do wrong." She stopped to sigh. "We will come with you because Koji needs help," she said as she and the others got up._

_They all followed me outside where there was a collective gasp from the residents. I turned to look at them and saw that Etsuko had a pocket knife protruding from her eye. Rin's leg was slashed deeply, but was not life threatening. Yasha didn't appear to have any wounds, but I could tell something was hurting him. Koji had a deep slash from the left corner of his cheek, over his mouth, and through his eye._

_I pulled out my cell phone and called the police. "Hey, we need an ambulance immediately. Four people are injured." _

"_Understood," said Yumi. I could hear typing in the background as I hung up. _

"_The ambulance will be here soon, just relax," I told them calmly. Five minutes later the two ambulances arrived and took the kids to the hospital. The ambulance, allowed me to ride with them to the hospital. I waited to talk with the hospital's owner. As I waited I saw a kid walk down the hall._

_After what seemed like hours, which it kinda was, all four of them were out of the operating room and into hospital rooms. I sat with each person for the same amount of time then would switch rooms. I learned a lot about each of them. "Etsuko Sato, had been raised by her twenty-three year old sister. A few nights ago, she came home drunk and got angry at her and stabbed her in the eye. She was able to escape before she was injured even more. Later she learned that her sister had stabbed herself in the heart soon after she fled._

_Rin Fukunaga's family had been slaughtered by her estranged father, who had been shot while being apprehended. Rin, had received a deep slash to her leg. She was left with a scar that stretched from the middle of her thigh down._

_Yasha Mori's family had hated him, seen him as a curse. Around the same time as the other two's 'accidents,' his family had attempted a family suicide, because of financial problems. Yasha, not wanting to die, tried to tell his family he wanted nothing to do with the suicide, but they tied him down in the apartment. He was able to escape, but not before receiving second degree burns to his whole entire back. _

_Koji Mastumoto was attacked by his enraged older brother. Koji, was the more successful of the two, but he still loved his brother. Kenji, although, did not share the same thought. Kenji killed his parents and slashed Koji's face open. Koji escaped and his brother, caught, committed suicide. _

_A few months after they had been admitted, I decided to give them new name. Etsuko Sato became Akatsuki Abe. Rin Fukanaga became Miyuu Yoshida. Yasha Mori became Masaaki Hayashi. And Koji Matsumoto became Sora Akiyama. Each name held special meaning for each person. Akatsuki means dawn, her name reflects that she is beginning to turn to the light, but she still feels the need to be in the dark. Miyuu means beautiful tenderness. Miyuu, even in the wake of her tragedy, was kind and caring. Masaaki means true brightness. After he was released from the hospital, he often came back and just talked to everyone. He brought light to a dark place. Sora means sky. I chose this name for Koji because I felt that he can reach the sky if he wants, but no one is forcing him he is as free as a bird._


	5. A Gift From Friends

I do not Own Ouran. Please leave a comment or suggestion. Enjoy .

Hana – age: 8, height: 4ft 2, Personality Traits: Innocent, Fearful, and Shy

Sora – age: 15, height: 6ft 4, Personality Traits: Calm, Cool, and Loyal

Masaaki – age: 16, height: 4ft 10, Personality Traits: Child-Like, Immature, and Jumpy

Miyuu- age: 15, height: 5ft 6, Personality Traits: Cheerful, Optimistic, and Good Willed

Akatsuki – age: 17, height: 6ft, Personality Traits: Distant, Rebellious, Courageous, and Stubborn

Katashi: age: 16, height: 5ft 10, Personality: Joker, Reliable, and Generally Unfocused

_**KATASHI'S HOUSE-MY POINT OF VIEW-AROUND 8:30 P.M.**_

Masaaki was riding on Haruhi's back as they headed to the garage where all of their music equipment was. "Hey Haruhi," he said looking behind him.

"Yes," said Haruhi as she continued to lead her friends down the wide corridor.

"You do know Hana has been following us for the past," he paused as he looked at his watch, "However long it takes to walk from the front door to this area."

"Yeah, I had known the whole time. And Hana, before you ask, I know because I have heightened senses."

"Man," said Hana as she ran in front of Haruhi and began walking backwards. "How'd you get those amazing senses?"

"I already had slightly advanced senses when I was young, so I just practiced using them and they got stronger and stronger," explained Haruhi was a small smile on her face as she looked at the smaller girl in front of her. "Watch out for the..." Haruhi didn't finish, because by the time she got out the 'Watch' she had already bumped into the door handle.

"Ow," she said as she rubbed her back. "Stupid door, couldn't you be further back?"

"No he couldn't," said Masaaki while he held a figure up and waved it in her face. "Because Kakashi's grandparents had modeled the house the way they wanted, and you shouldn't be walking backwards."

"But…," she started.

"No buts," said everyone to her. "Can you open the door," Haruhi said to her. Hana grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"Man," said Katashi whiningly. "I don't want to walk all the way back to the front door to get the keys."

"We don't have to," said Haruhi and Hana slightly confused. The others just looked at them funny.

"Whatcha mean," asked Taka.

"Oh you guys don't know how I met Hana?"

"No," they all said not really caring. "I mean we didn't really come from the best of situations," said Miyuu.

Haruhi looked at them and said, "She tried to rob me. She was living on the streets alone, so I don't blame her. I mean for a five year old to rob an eleven year old, it's pretty impressive."

"Wait," said Akatsuki. "She's eight!?" Hana simply nodded her head. This was such a shock, because she was 4ft 2 which was tall for a kid her age. "She's tall for her age," she continued as she patted Hana's head.

"I can only suppose that her parents were tall," Haruhi said as she grabbed a bobby pin out of Miyuu's hair. "Here," Haruhi said as she handed Hana the bobby pin. Hana immediately straightened it out and went to the lock. Her small hands working nimbly as she listened for that quiet 'tick', which signaled success.

As soon as she heard the tick, she stood up and turned the door knob and opened the door revealing a room that was filled with instruments. Against the wall, was a stage filled with any instrument you could find in a band. After everyone got their instrument, which was Haruhi on vocals, Miyuu on Piano, Akatsuki on electric guitar, Katashi rocking the drums, Masaaki on guitar, Taka on electric fiddle. Hana would help sing back up and play the keyboard as well to add effects. The first song they practiced was a spinoff of 'You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift,' except it was a boy who wanted the girl's attention. The second song they practiced was Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects. And the last song was a Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.

_**TWO HOURS LATER-GARAGE- MY POINT OF VIEW**_

After about two of practicing, Katashi, Masaaki, and Hana quietly went into the closet and came out with a portable amp, a red electric guitar with, and an acoustic guitar. "Surprise," they all shouted.

"What," said Haruhi as she spun around. "Who are those for?"

"You," said Masaaki as he ran up and hugged her. "We knew you wanted these, because you were always eyeing them as you walked by the store and now was a perfect opportunity because we knew you'd be accepted into Ouran."

Without even looking away from the gifts, Haruhi asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," they all yelled honestly a bit fed up with her and her money issues. "It wouldn't be a gift if you paid us back," continued Akatsuki as she sighed and did a face palm.

"We know you don't like to be in debt, but consider this compensation for what you have done for us," said Taka as he put his arm around Akatsuki's neck.

"Alright," said Haruhi sighing and putting her hands up in surrender. "I give up. I'll take your gifts, and thank you" she said as she put both of the guitars back into their cases and but the electric on her back and she carried the other two out of the garage. "See you at the bar," she said as she left. _**MORINOZUKA HOME**_

Haruhi walked back to the house, and found the gate open. 'Ha,' she thought as she walked through the gate. 'Seems like they understand it's better to just leave the gate open.' She walked into the house, removed her shoes, and went to her room. She set the instruments and amp down, then went to bed several hours later after playing a few video games on her IPhone that a fellow police man gave to her as a present and Katashi was helping out with the bills, much to Haruhi's dismay.

_**NEXT DAY-MORNING-MONDAY- 6:00 A.M. - SATOSHI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I lay in bed curious. '_Where did my new Onii-chan go last night? Well anyway, I'll just ask him when I see him this morning, and I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. I don't know where from though. Maybe I'll remember it sometime," _I thought as I got up and stretched. I left my room, and went into the kitchen to find Haruhi, in his school uniform, at the stove cooking breakfast.

"What are you cooking," I said as I ran to his side to look at what he was cooking.

"Eggs," he said. "Scrambled or sunny-side up?" I scratched my head slightly confused. Without even looking at me, he said, "I'm talking about your eggs at breakfast. Do you like them scrambled or sunny-side up? And to clear any further confusion, sunny side up is when only half of the egg is cooked."

"Scrambled," I said. He nodded his head and began to mix the eggs.

"If your already hungry," he said to me as I watched him cook, "I already finished making the bacon, sausage, and pancakes they're on the table. Butter and syrup are out as well."

"Okay," I said cheerfully as I took my regular seat and began to pile food on my plate. As I stuffed my mouth, an already school ready Takashi entered the room. "Takashi," I said getting his attention. "Food's over here." In response, was his usual 'hmm' as he took his seat across from me. He got his food and began to eat just as Haruhi finished making the eggs.

"Here," he said placing the pan of eggs on the table. He went to the cabinets and got salt and pepper. "Put the salt and pepper on the eggs, makes them taste better" he said as he sat down and fixed his plate, which he quickly ate. He got up and said "Anyway, Takashi see you at eight like you promised."

After that, he left the table, and Takashi and I continued to eat and mother and father entered and got their breakfast soon after he had left.


	6. On the Way to School

I don't own Ouran so don't sue me. For those who have read earlier chapters once again I make changes. Taka is Sora now, because Taka is too close to Takashi and instead of a uniform, she's wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. FYI there's smoking in this, but I don't support smoking. Character outfits: ill post them on my profile.

* * *

_**Street- My Point Of View**_

"God," yelled Haruhi as she ran to the police station. "How does a person even forget a motorcycle?" As she ran to the police station, a limousine rolled slowly beside her. She looked at the person in the back seat and saw that it was Satoshi and Takashi. As the limo stopped, the window slowly rolled down. Haruhi looked at them for a moment, then, as if she hadn't seen them, kept on walking.

"Hey," chirped Satoshi. "Hey, why are you walking to school." Haruhi continued to ignore them. The car began to move alongside Haruhi. She glared at them, making Satoshi recede a little bit, but Takashi remained as stoned faced as ever.

After a few moments of silence Takashi finally spoke, although it was brief as always, "Get in"

"No," she said '_I'd rather walk,' she thought to herself as she started walking again. _ Haruhi continued to walk with them silently and annoyed until she saw an alleyway ahead. She suddenly dashed into the alleyway and didn't stop running until she reached the police parking garage.

* * *

_**Police Parking Garage-My Point Of View**_

Haruhi reached the police check point and was stopped by the guard. He was an older man, late thirties to early forties. "Who are you," he asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"Koichi," Haruhi said to him, slightly annoyed. "But the license I have on me says Haruhi, because of the mission I'm on. Can I just get in," she asked as she crossed her arms.

She walked into the bathroom and changed into her ten holed, black, chained combat boots, a pair of gothic gloves, a sleeveless gothic top, and black gothic pants with metal rings and straps. She wetted a paper towel and then ran it through her hair revealing blue tipped hair. She smiled, almost evilly.

After she exited the bathroom she walked along the rows of police cruiser and other models of cars until she came across a blue Suzuki motorcycle. She got on and put the keys into the ignition and started it up.

"Still sounds good," said Kyo as he walked ran his hand along the motorcycles body. "I remember the day we got this and the other one for you. Wasn't it your thirteenth birthday?"

* * *

_**Street- My Point Of View**_

"Yeah, well I've got to get to school." Kyo nodded in understanding and stepped back. Haruhi grabbed and put on the blue and silver helmet before riding off, she waved good bye to Kyo. As she sped down the streets at fifty-five mph she saw a limousine up ahead. She twisted the throttle and sped at seventy-five miles.

As she passed the backseat window, she grinned smugly as Takashi and Satoshi stared open mouthed at the momentary sight. Haruhi sped down the street and as she did, she pulled off her helmet and put it in her bag. She increased her speed even more because she wanted that feeling of the wind blowing through each hair, the air resisting such speeds, and the feeling of breaking the laws she was supposed to enforce.

She began to feel less and less free as she slowed to accompany the oncoming traffic. She calmly stopped at a bakery called "Yamamoto's Bakery."

* * *

_**Yamamoto's Bakery – My Point Of View**_

She walked into the bakery and as she did, she attracted a lot of attention from the costumers. She walked into the line at the counter, and as she waited she heard all of the gossip behind her. One girl asked, "Is he a part of the Yakuza?" Haruhi turned to that person and gave them an evil glare. That shut them up. She waited five minutes before she reached the front of the line to order.

"Hey Aaron, 'sup Takeshi," said Haruhi to the teens behind the counter. Aaron was a thin guy, soft spoken and had blonde hair and green eyes. He was the younger of the two twins and always had guys following him.

Takeshi was a large teen. He had broad shoulders, short black hair that covered his electric blue eyes. '_Many people are scared of him, which helps him protect his younger twin," _Haruhi thought with slight chuckle.

"What do you want Koichi," snarled Takeshi. Haruhi punched him in the arm, to the surprise of both twins.

"Didn't you get the message," said Haruhi pulling out a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and continued. "You're supposed to use my real name, Haruhi Fujioka. Oh and I want the usual."

"Got it," Aaron said. "I'll call you Haruhi at school and the usual is a whole strawberry cake," He said with a grin, which got him a light punch in the arm. This caused Takeshi to fly into a rage. He jumped across the counter and grabbed Haruhi by the throat and pinned her to the floor. All of the customers were frozen. Aaron came running out of the back yelling, but Takeshi couldn't hear him.

Haruhi quickly kicked Takeshi in the gut and kicked his head hard a few times, then said, "Get over your brother complex, He's growing up and you can't stop it." She kicked him in the stomach. "One day," she paused to kick him again. "He'll leave you behind."

"Stop… It," Takeshi growled getting up. "I get it. Leave me alone."

"Here," said Aaron as he handed the cake to Haruhi, disappointed. He walked over to his brooding brother and said, "I thought you were over that complex." He took a breath, "I can take care of myself. I'll get to school on my own." Aaron walked away from his still brooding brother.

Haruhi, who had disappeared during the confrontation, came back and handed him his usual outfit. "Get dressed. I'll take you to school, considering that your brother doesn't want to see you right now." Takeshi opened his mouth to argue, but Haruhi cut him off. "Don't even try that right now, we've got sixteen minuets."

"Whatever," he said defiantly as he walked into the bathroom. Haruhi leaned against the wall and pulled out another cigarette and light it as she waited. Five minutes later he came out of the bathroom ready to go. "Let's go."


	7. A Little Bit Of Her Own Fun

Hey, aren't you guys happy I'm updating more. =) Charge on with the story. Hyah. Argh stupid… youtube… was taking away my attention. Akatsuki's outfit is on my profile. X(

* * *

_**On The Road – My Point of View - **_

"Hurry up," said Takeshi angrily as he clung onto Haruhi.

"You wanna drive," said Haruhi sarcastically, turning to face him.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Takeshi yelled terrified and angry.

"Shut up, you aint driving," said Haruhi to Takeshi as she turned back around and rolled her eyes. She sped the motorcycle up, making Takeshi grab onto her a little bit tighter and causing her to smile mischievously. As they finally pulled up to Ouran, Takeshi got off and screamed at her like usual.

"What the hell was that for," yelled Takeshi, attracting the attention of everyone around them, including Takashi, Satoshi, and Aaron. Aaron was the only one to approach though.

"Hey," said Aaron as he got closer. "What are you yelling about Takeshi?" Aaron continued as he stared suspiciously at his older twin. "So," Aaron said turning towards Haruhi. "What'd he do this time Haruhi?" He had a very sad expression in his eyes that only a few people who knew him well could tell was there.

Haruhi faced Aaron and saw that sadness. She didn't want to hurt him, so she said to him, "It was nothing, just that I ate all his breakfast before we left." She walked up to him and ruffled the shorter boy's hair. "Really, don't worry about it. Takeshi didn't do anything wrong." Aaron turned to look at his brother and gave a bright smile. A rare and gentle smile crossed Takeshi's face to as Aaron smiled at him, but if faded when Haruhi turned to look at him. Haruhi sneered at Takeshi as she walked towards Satoshi and Mori.

"Haruhi, Haruhi," shouted Satoshi as he ran over from where he was watching with Mori. "What happened with the guys over there?" Haruhi turned and glared at him emitting an 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut the hell up' aura. Satoshi backed up behind Mori as Haruhi passed him and walked to her class. Mori just stared at her as she walked into the building and disappeared behind the grand doors of Ouran High School.

* * *

_**Inside Ouran High school – Haruhi's Point Of View – 8:30 A.M.**_

I walked down the long corridors, looking for class A-1. I had finally found it after walking around the grand school of Ouran Academy. I found classroom A-1 with relative ease, but as soon as I opened the door, my ears were assaulted by the thundering chatter of the most likely brain dead students. I slammed the door with a giant '_thud'. _

'_Why kids always gotta be so fucking loud,' _I thought to myself as I scratched my head. I was about to go back in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around ready to beat the senses out of whoever it was, but it was only Sora, Miyuu, Katashi, who was held back a year for being his usual optimistic self, and Akatsuki, who had been held back for two years for… reasons.

None of them were in uniforms, but they were all still themselves. Miyuu wore her long black hair down like Hatsune Miku. She was wearing a pretty short red plaid skirt with lace around the edge, blue jeans, and a white collared shirt with a black tie. Akatsuki wore long black gothic pants with cargo style side pockets and straps, a shirt with drawstrings and long flowing sleeves, and heeled boots that had a zipper in the front with metal skull buckles and bat wing cut calf. Masaaki, however, wore simple jeans, a white shirt, and old vans. Sora wore a graphic tee and mid knee army green cargo pants with tennis shoes, and a mask that covered his scarred face. Katashi, in his usual stupid fashion wore a black shirt with troll face and "U Mad Bro" and neon green pants with neon blue shoes.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I was the only person who got the scholarship, well except for whose grandparents 'actually got the money to send him here. And Katashi, what's with those clothes."

"We tried to warn him," said Akatsuki with a smile and a sad shake of the head. "And why we're here," continued Akatsuki.

"We wanted to surprise you," said Masaaki interrupting while pouting. Akatsuki dropped her head and nodded saying, "Yes, we DID want to surprise you. Anyway let's get back in there." Haruhi walked in, ready to stir up some trouble.


	8. Pissing Off Half The Host Club

Sup, surprised I'm actually doing this right now. Guess I really love the people who read my story. Anyway thanks for sticking with me. Oh, and Rin's name is actually Miyuu so I'll try and call her that.

_**Classroom A-1-My Point of View**_

"So," said Haruhi with her hands behind her head. "This is what an elite school looks like." Haruhi turned to look at the others. "I'm not impressed." The rest of the class turned to look at her, some in shock, some in anger, some … both. Two pairs of hands, both belonging to the notorious orange haired twins, grabbed Haruhi and pulled her away from her friends and she allowed for herself to be pushed against a window.

"What do you mean you're not impressed? You're a commoner aren't you, you must be retard to not be impressed," said the orange haired teen with his hair parted to the left.

"Yeah," said the other one. "You must not be held to the same standards as us." Haruhi just sat down on the ledge beneath the window and rested her head on her hand on which she propped up on her leg.

"Hey," said the twin with his hair on the left as he grabbed Haruhi and turned her to face them. "Listen to us when we talk." He got into Haruhi's face and she sighed. He began coughing as soon as he breathed in and said, "What was that for! I'm much better than you! How could a reject like you, do that to me?!"

Haruhi stood up and faced him. She paused for a moment. She turned to look out the window. After a few seconds, the crowd began to disperse and Haruhi gave her smug smile as she got up and approached the two orange haired twins.

"Half-way up the hill, I see thee at last, lying beneath me with thy sounds and sights - A city in the twilight, dim and vast, with smoking roofs, soft bells, and gleaming lights. What am I?" Before the twins could even regain their senses, she spat out another riddle. "If you break me, I do not stop working, if you touch me, I may be snared, if you lose me, nothing will matter. What am I?" Before they said anything, she said one last riddle. "I cannot be other than what I am, until the man who made me dies, Power and glory will fall to me finally, only when he last closes his eyes. What am I? If you can answer these three simple riddles, I'll kneel down and apologize. What are your three answers," she said menacingly.

"Uh," said both twins in unison. "The first is…," continued the twin with his hair parted to the left. "Um, is it a town?" Haruhi scoffed at him and shook her head.

"Listen," said Haruhi getting into both of the twins' faces. "All ya have to do is get one riddle right. Is that any easier for ya?"

Kaoru simply nodded. Hikaru tried to answer the second and third riddle in vain. "You're stupid," said Haruhi with a sigh. "You have no right to call me stupid when you can't answer a simple riddles. Besides, I had to use my brain to get into this school and all you had guys had to do was pay a couple million yen." Haruhi walked away from the twins and into the back of the classroom where her friends were, to the anger of the twins.

_**Classroom A-1-Hikaru's Point of View**_

'_What was with that guy,' I mentally screamed at myself. 'How can he be so damn arrogant?! I'll get him back one day.' _

"..karu," said Kaoru to me, but I didn't hear him I was still wound up in my thoughts. "Hikaru," my brother screamed into my ear, causing me to fall over.

"WHAT!" I angrily yelled at him. The whole class_, _except for those common folk rejects, looked at me. That common boy who made a fool outta me came up to me and whispered into my ear, "Look who's making a fool outta themselves again." He then kept walking to the front of the classroom and grabbed some chalk. I watched in confusion as he began to draw, but grew in rage as I saw what he had drawn on the blackboard. It was two identical terribly drawn faces labeled with my and Kaoru's names.

"Hey Hikaru," said one of my classmates to my anger. "That guy drew an exact replica of you and your bro on the board."

Kaoru and I yelled at him. "Shut the hell up! I'm not in the mood not right now."

He sneered and said, "Whatever." He then took his seat in the front of the class and waited for the teacher to arrive. 'This is gonna be a long day,' I thought to myself.

_**Hall– My Point of View – Noon**_

Haruhi stayed behind with her friends, as the lunch bell tolled. They only stayed a few minutes longer than everyone else, but the hallways were almost completely deserted. Completely deserted except for a black hair glasses wearing teen named Kyoya Ootori, who was currently on the computer, as usual. Haruhi saw this and as her friends passed him in front of her, she whispered to him as she passed. "Inu."

The boy looked up in surprise to see the smiling face of Haruhi as she waved and turned around to talk to her friends again.

_**Hall/Lunch Room – Kyoya's Point of view**_

I stopped walking in shock. '_What does that punk mean by calling me an inu,' _I thought to myself. I placed my laptop in my bag and waited until the group of kids was out of earshot and eyesight until making my way to the cafeteria. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I continually thought about what that boy had said.

'_He called me an inu or dog. Even if I help others out, it's normally for my own benefit, so how does that make me a dog. I may work underneath that idiotic king, but it's only because I don't want to be the face of the host club. But I guess that I could be considered a dog for even joining the host club. Whatever, what does the opinion of a common street punk even matter,' _I thought as I shrugged my shoulders with my notebook in hand. I opened the door to the lunch room, and the first thing I see is the kid who called me an inu.

"Why, hello," I said in my most polite manner. "What is your name?" The rude kid sneered and walked away with his hands in his pockets and sat down at the table with the kids that stood out the most in the entire school. _'Who in the world is that kid,' _though Hikaru, Kaoru, and I at the same time, even though we didn't know it.


	9. A New Person Introduced

Hey everybody. Finally updating this story, enjoy. Hope you guys had Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah or whatever else there is to celebrate. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

_**Classroom –My Point Of View – 1:30**_

"Hey," Haruhi said to Sora. He was staring out the window but turned his attention to Haruhi when he heard her voice. "I'm gonna go, you guys can stay here." All Haruhi got from Sora was a silent nod. She grabbed her bag from the ground and headed for the door.

When Haruhi got close to the door, a man came running in. "Sorry I'm late," he said panting. He was bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. "I had a family emer…" He stopped short when he looked up. "H…h…he… Hello." He said very nervously when he saw the person in front of him.

"'Sup," said Haruhi. She rummaged through her bag found an apple and tossed it to him. "I know you love apples, Mr. Kudou." She smiled slyly as she left the teacher and her classmates, besides Miyuu, Sora, Katashi, Akatsuki, and Masaaki, in shock.

"W…w…we…well," Mr. Kudou still in shock. "I am, as Mr. Fujioka said earlier, Mr. Kudou. I am going to be your homeroom and your English teacher." He paused catching his breath and calming himself down. "I'm sorry I was late, but my mother had a small heart attack. She is resting now and will recover soon." He looked around the room nervously, when he noticed a hand. "Um, yes," he said calling upon Sora, unknowingly opening a Pandora's box.

"Yeah," he said through his cloth mask. He was looking out the window, resting his head in his hand, indifferent to anything besides the beauty of the butterfly that was flying outside the window. "Don't hurt him or we'll," he said pointing at his friends but still looking out the window, "kill you." Sora turned to face the teacher, just as the butterfly outside the window was snatched away by a bird. The gaze Sora gave Mr. Kudou sent shivers down the spines of anyone who saw it.

"Uh," said Mr. Kudou frightened. "Very well," he cleared his throat. "Please calm down Mr. Akiyama."  
"Don't tell me what to do gramps," said Sora angrily as he got up and followed Haruhi out.

"Well," said Akatsuki as she got up. "Might as well go to, this place ain't got nothin left for me today." Miyuu saw Akatsuki get up and followed her lead.

"Wait for me," said Miyuu happily as she got up and grabbed her bag. Katashi followed Miyuu and Masaaki just went with the flow. But in usual Katashi fashion, he tripped and fell on his face right before leaving and had to be dragged out by the small Masaaki. Masaaki, right before dragging Katashi out of the room said, "Well, see you later." This sent chills down Mr. Kudou's spine, for it was not the words that were frightening, but the tone he used to deliver them.

"Looks like an angel, but can be a devil. Oh and watch where you go from now on," Said Katashi mischievously

"Hey," said Masaaki. "If you can talk, then get up and walk out on your own two feet."

"No," said Katashi. "I want to be carried out." Katashi gave Masaaki a sly smile as Masaaki sighed and dragged his friend out of the classroom.

_**Hallway – My Point Of View – 1:35**_

"Hey wait up," said Katashi to Masaaki as he dragged him down the hall, to follow their friends.

"Then hurry up, "yelled Akatsuki down the corridor to Katashi. "You should've left earlier, if you wanted to stick with us or you could walk on your own two feet instead of having Masaaki drag you down the hall."

"But that's no fun, "whined Katashi as Masaaki continue to drag him.

"You think this is fun for me?!" Masaaki annoyed and tired, let go of Katashi and ran to catch up with his friends.

"Hurry up you guys if you plan on following me," said Haruhi to the rest of them.

"Eh, wait," yelled Katashi as he tried to get up to follow his friends. "You guys are no fair. I had to get up off the floor and you guys are so far up ahead. Can you wait up?"

"No, "said Haruhi as she continued to walk down the hall with their friends. "You'll just have to catch up." She turned around and gave him a sly smile as she continued on her way. Come on you guys. Let's go to the gym, I have something I want to do." She gave a devious smile that could send shivers down any warrior's spine.

_**Gym – Haruhi's Point of View – 1:45**_

When we reached the gym, I grabbed a basketball and told the rest of them, "Where going to have a little fun. You up for it?"

"Yeah," all of them said looking menacing and cool. I was proud of them as I looked over all of them. I was proud of how they had grown over the years that I had known them.

"Good, because we're gonna play a little basketball against the Host Club." "Cool," said Akatsuki. "I've always wanted to beat the shit out some snotty rich kids, no offense Katashi."

"None taken," he said putting his hands up. "It's fun to annoy these cocky rich bastards. They don't know shit about hardship, hunger, or pain. They are fed like infants and are like that forever leading their children into that lifestyle. It's disgusting, my parents always taught me better, even if we were hungry most of our life together. Even with my rich grandparents, I don't like to rely on them for everything."

"I know," Haruhi said patting his head. "I know that you guys used your savings to get me that guitar and that motorcycle you worked really hard to win in that contest at the mall. Thank you, you guys for all your love and friendship through these years, so let's teach those hosts a lesson."


End file.
